At Last
by Clea Person
Summary: Alfred visits Arthur once again, but his time Arthur's not satisfied...


Title: At last  
Character(s) or Pairing(s): AlfredxArthur  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: Naked  
Summary:Alfred visits Arthur once again, but his time Arthur's not satisfied...

Arthur's head leaned against Alfred's shoulder as he led the dance, swinging from one side to another. They were alone; rarely could they manage this time alone, but destiny seemed to have given them that opportunity. No fights, no screams—only the both of them and a song. Alfred smiled as he saw the hint of blush on Arthur's cheek; it was always so easy to make him blush, it didn't take much to make him embarrassed, it didn't take much to make him lean and release his true feelings, and Alfred had a special touch. Arthur felt their bodies closer together as Alfred pulled him by the waist; blushing darkly, he lifted his head up to scowl at him, like he always did, but when he saw Alfred's true smile he couldn't help but feel his heart beat faster, quickly leaning against him.  
"You... really are an idiot…"  
For a moment Arthur though he was going to fall, so he clung onto Alfred tightly, scared—but when he felt those lips over his, his body relaxed, making the tight hold of his hands over his shoulders wrap around Alfred's neck, kissing back, eager, needy. He didn't want to admit it, but he loved the feeling Alfred caused over him; he felt loved and wanted; he could forget everything around him, everything that worried him. Alfred pulled both of them back up, never breaking the kiss. As he did that, he spotted the couch; it had been far too long since they had made love—since the world had stopped existing for them. Alfred missed the warmth of Arthur's body, the shaky voice calling out his name, whimpering forgotten words of love. As the hot kiss went on, Alfred slowly drove their bodies onto the couch, shivering in anticipation.  
Arthur immediately pushed Alfred away, pressing his small hands over his chest, as he felt the other's body looming over him, ready and eager for more.

"N-No… Alfred, don't…" Though Arthur was lying to himself, he wanted it, maybe even more than Alfred, his body eagerly pulled against Alfred's while his lips whispered cruel, cold words.  
Alfred licked his lips, tasting what was left of Arthur's sweetness. "Why not? I can see you want this… please, Arthur, please…" His lips trailed kisses, soft kisses like butterfly touches from his cheek down to his chin and neck. Arthur stopped pushing Alfred away, grasping on his shirt and pulling him close; how could he possibly resist him when he was this sweet and caring? And when all he wanted was that, why couldn't he just be like that always? Why did he have to run?  
The tension was heavier, the heat between both bodies was too much; clothes were unfolded from them as it was unbearable to stay any longer inside them. Alfred ran along Arthur's body with sweet kisses and caresses that only made Arthur beg for more, more hot deep touches in his needy body.  
"Stop…teasing me… damn it!" Arthur's voice echoed in the empty room and in Alfred's ears, making him smile, making Alfred almost float of happiness; he loved him, it was so clear he loved him, and so did Alfred, he wanted to stay by his side forever. But they were nations, so these little moments of pleasure were all they had.  
Arthur was twitching in anticipation, longing for more than just those butterfly touches, which were driving him insane—he wanted to be taken down and penetrated, but of course wouldn't be willing to admit it.

"A-Alfred…" He said, tracing his fingers over Alfred's well-shaped body, up to his chest, teasing a nipple between his fingers. "J-Just…hurry…" The rushed, shaky words made the American smirk down at his lover, like a child, snickering.  
"Just a while ago you said you didn't want it… " His hand, tired of teasing the British man, rose up to caress his cheek and pull the straw-blond strands of hair from his face. "Don't rush things, Arthur, it's bad for you." The teasing and nipping was over; Alfred could see how impatient the British gentleman was, and it would be no good to annoy him in the middle of the act.

"A-Alfred… not so rough… ah!" Both bodies were tied up to each other, a thin layer of sweat covering them, whines and pants from both sides; Arthur dug his nails into Alfred's chest, trying to hold onto something, while tears formed. It was painful, it could be seen in his eyes, but Alfred always, always managed to make up for it, gently caressing every inch of his skin and claiming sweet, sweet words of love. Arthur secretly wished this moment could last forever—that after this Alfred could sleep next to him and wake up in his arms. Nothing more than secret wishes, and he knew that.  
"Nn… I'm sorry. Let me make it better…" Alfred slowed down his pace, leaning down completely against his body, lovingly placing one hand behind Arthur's head and using the other to wipe the tears away, planting small kisses over him. Even though his pace was slower, he still thrust deep inside him, hitting that soft, delicious spot. He knew Arthur was close; his moans could tell him that. Arthur pressed his legs closed a little, warning that he was close to sweet orgasm. His arms slipped around, under Alfred's arms, digging his thin fingers into the warm American flesh, sliding down and marking it with red. He kept repeating in his mind: mine, mine, mine.  
"Ah… Arthur… God… I'm so close…" He struggled to let coherent words leave his lips, but his body was too aroused and excited, with a rush running through it, taking over his mind, demanding release, he knew Arthur was close to reaching climax too, already having to struggle against the release. In a deep last thrust, Alfred released his seed inside his lover, driving Arthur into finally groaning out in pleasure, reaching his climax at the same time as Alfred, an explosion of their love.

The couch felt rather small and uncomfortable after the lovemaking, Alfred had managed to lie down along the couch, pulling Arthur to rest on top of him, tightly together, with a small blanket on top of them. The British cheeks were still flushed, for he always pretended to hate the smothering after the lovemaking, nagging and whining about how he'd let himself be seduced one more time into that, and how rough and brutal the American was.  
"You're never satisfied, are you?" Alfred asked, not waiting for an answer.  
"I never asked you to satisfy me, actually—I never asked you to come here in the first place and play that ridiculous song! You were the one who pulled me into it, and you're the one who came to have a little fun and stay fully satisfied, aren't you, Alfred?" The tone of his voice was serious and loud, but as shaky as if he was about to burst into tears.  
"What… Arthur… I really don't understand you…" Alfred was confused. How could Arthur act like that after such a gentle lovemaking, after such a nice visit—he was the one visiting, after all.  
"Of course you don't… you never truly understand, do you?" Arthur stood up, pulling the blanket with him, covering his shaky body. "Leave… don't you always do that? Use me and trick me into bed with you, and then… leave me? Go, now." He held tightly onto the blanket, seeking for support, swallowing to restrain his tears. The American was speechless; Arthur was right, Alfred had never, of the many times they made love, stayed with him, spent the night with him, and woken up in his arms.  
He tried, one more time, to explain himself, and to let him know the feeling was real. "Arthur… I didn't mean to, it's not like I'm using you or anything—" He started, but was quickly interrupted.  
"I told you to leave already."  
It was pointless to fight. It would only make both of them sadder and angry at each other. Alfred picked up his clothes and slowly put them on, trying to think of some lame line from a movie to win him back… he couldn't leave like this, but Arthur was already in a robe, next to his door, waiting for Alfred to leave. The American bit down his lip, gathering courage for the only words that could save him. In a slow march to the door, Alfred took a deep breath, clenching his fist as he stopped right in front of Arthur.  
"I love you…"  
Arthur felt a clutch at his heart make the spring of tears come up again. "S-Shut up and leave…"  
The American tried one more time, being very careful gazing deep in those green orbs. "I do love you, Arthur. And… this time I don't want to leave."


End file.
